


30 Day Fic Challenge

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: 30 days, close to 30 ficsMeltdowns: who knows?Fics: 30, hopefullyWorth it: We will seeGifted to the Olivarry: You Can Inspire discord server





	1. Coffee AU for Nadia

The day Barry enters Jitters Café when it is dead quiet with only its staff and that one dude who always seems to be asleep in the back corner no matter how much coffee he has is the day Barry is on time for work. He managed to slip in through the door before the crowd of angry and exhausted university students followed him in, one taking the orders to buy while the others find their corner and set up for the day. Things that Barry did not miss. Standing in line and doing the coffee shuffle was the closest Barry was ever going to be to becoming an experienced dancer. The grunts and endless chatter of orders to baristas kept the tempo up for the feet to shuffle to with the smell of caffeine wafting those close to sleep back awake.

 

Barry shuffled, bumped and hassled his way to the front of the line with Iris’s fake smile staring straight back at him. Good to know she was hating this hell that the café created.

 

“Usual?”

 

Barry nodded, handing her the money, moving over to the next part of the dance, the wait for your name and hope no one steals, spills or forgets your drink. Barry could feel sleep wanting to take over him, his body swaying lightly, two pairs of arms grabbing him by the waist before his face became too friendly with the cold tiled floor.

 

“Already falling for me before we have even introduced ourselves, I must be damn good,”

 

Barry was ready to turn and give the guy a serve, he was, he had five seconds to come up with an insult to the cocky behaviour and natural game of the guy but one look at him and all words went out the window and into the gutter.

 

“Huh?”

 

_Wow Barry, no wonder you are single, one hot guy talking to you and you can’t even form a sentence._

__

__“__ If you can’t form a sentence around hot guys, you must never be able to talk to yourself”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Let me try that again, hi, I am…”

 

“Oliver Queen,”

 

Oliver laughed, winking to the barista, somehow managing to get Barry to follow him to the side table where all lids and straws are just so Barry could continue to stare and Oliver could get his coffee.

 

“This is where you say your name or at least, where the barista does,”

 

“He is Barry Allen, and this is his coffee,”

 

Oliver takes the coffee from Iris before Barry even got a chance to tell her to stay out of this, he can fail on his own without company.

 

“Wait,”

 

Oliver had not, in fact, waited, he was on his way, with both coffees to a small secluded tables in the back corner away from everyone. The good thing about that, no Iris, the bad thing, Barry could die. Okay, the latter was highly improbable but Barry worked the Police Department and had seen a whole bunch of weird shit in his CSI days.

 

Barry shuffled and tripped over three feet, one chair leg and something that looked like a bag mixed with a cat, he wasn’t sure, his coffee was being held hostage by Oliver Queen. Oliver pushed the chair opposite to himself open with his foot, Barry internally, he hoped, moaning about how unfair Oliver Queen was for this early in the morning.

 

“Have a seat Barry Allen and tell me about yourself,”

 

Barry took the seat but did not speak, his focus was on the hot liquid pouring down his throat, letting a small moan slip from his lips at the relish of his senses coming to life. Oliver stared at Barry’s lips, and even though Barry had some coffee running in his system, he was not awake enough to deal with this at the moment.

 

“Um, thank you for the seat and company?”

 

“You sound unsure, you sure you’ve had enough? I could buy you another,”

 

Barry swore his cheeks were as scarlet as the concoction of the month Jitters was selling. He scratched the back of his neck, his fingers tapping along the plastic lid of his coffee.

 

“Yep, all good, I just gotta job to my get,”

 

Oliver smiled, tilting his head a small amount, the light casting over his face causing Barry’s heart to jump out of his chest and into his coffee cup somewhere.

 

“Get to my job, yeah, thanks, okay,”

 

Barry grabbed his coffee and stumbled out a bye to Oliver, ignoring the winks Iris was giving him as he headed out the door. The cold air from the morning frost chilled the heat in his cheeks. His walk to the prescient made it look as though the redness was from the walk and not from anything else that would cause Joe to ask and or question.

 

He waved at Joe and hid from Singh making a quick dash up the stairs and out of sight. His coffee, now near cold, sat near forgotten on his table whilst his focus was on the latest Mardon break in. Drumming his fingers along his desk, his eyes caught a small amount of writing on the side of his cup.

 

__**7pm tonight, Largos, don’t be late ;) ******__

__

 

Barry stared at the coffee cup, his machine beeping at him bringing him out of his daze, dropping the cup onto the floor, spilling the cold remains onto his shoes. Well, either he will have to go home and change his shoes or run the risk of Oliver laughing at his coffee stained white cons. He could hear Iris’s voice running through his head ‘this is why you don’t wear white shoes to work Bartholomew’. He rolled his eyes at the voice in his head, ignoring the footsteps behind him.

 

 

 

“You gonna keep staring at that mug or give me my results,”

 

 

****

 

Barry tumbled with the coffee cup, the cup landing in Joes hands, Barry reaching for both the results and the cup causing him to land on the floor with a mild thud. Joe looked down at Barry, the lab results floating off the machine to cover his bright red face, at least his machines are trying to protect his dignity. Joe takes the page from his face and balances the coffee cup on Barry’s forehead.

  
  


 

“Just don’t be late for that date, Bar,”

 

 

He could hear Joe’s laughter echoing down the corridor. The coffee cup staring down at him with the winky face right on top of him.

  
  


_Why was this my life?_


	2. Go Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sat patiently listening to his music

Barry drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, listening to people walk to and from their daily outings, all worried and stressed that time will beat them all in the end. Barry laughed at the fifty sixth man falling over, his papers scattering along the pavement as they were too caught up in harassing women or checking their watches. He slid his glasses back over his eyes, leaning his chair back to rest for a moment until he got the call. His car was out in plain view of the station and of the museum, his favourite and least favourite places. Honestly, why the police had to set up in the middle of all the usual joints for Barry’s cliental was becoming a real pain in the ass. 

 

Listening to the soft sounds floating through his headphones, he missed his passenger door flying open and a hot angry man looking at him like Barry was his inconvenience of the day. Barry stared at the man staring at him with a gun in his hand happily pointed at Barry.

 

“Drive,” 

 

Barry stared at the guy. The other man pulled his headphones from his ears as though that was the only thing stopping Barry from agreeing to his demands.

 

“Drive,” 

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“The man with a gun, now, unless you prefer to be dead and left in that little alleyway behind you, drive,” 

 

Barry rolled his eyes, putting his headphones back in, starting up the car and copying the man’s orders. He drove. The man barely able to put his seatbelt on before the first sharp corner Barry took, the car turning in perfect unison with the side walk. Red and blue lights flashed in his mirror, an old sight for his dear car. 

 

“Fuck,”

 

Both men swore under their breaths, Barry caught the man staring at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Wait, why are they after you?”

 

“Why are they after you?”

 

“Gun means you talk first,” 

 

Barry rolled his eyes, taking a sharp left down a small alleyway where people darted out of the way and others just gave the driver a small wave. 

 

“Reasons,” 

 

“Then that’s the answer I am going with too,” 

 

Barry went to argue, he was hundred percent about to somehow dump this guy in the sewer and leave his ass behind without getting shot until his glovebox crackled. Barry kept one hand on the wheel, hitting the guys’ knees to move so he could get to his police radio.

 

“You’re a cop?” 

 

“Fuck no, my dad is, I am just crafty,” 

 

He flicked the radio on, listening to one of the voices speaking of a getaway car, describing a shitty version of Barrys and a man who looked like the one next to him, wanted for a murder.

 

Great, just the type of heat Barry needs right now.

 

Barry grumbled to himself, throwing the radio into the backseat before reversing into a small garage, allowing the police cars to drive pass without any care in the world. 

 

“You’ve done this before,” 

 

“Once or twice,” 

 

Barry shrugged, waiting for a few more minutes before driving back out the alleyway the way they came down. The man stared at him like he was a moron. Barry held back a laugh at the people still diving out of the way even though it was a street. 

 

“How often have you done this?

 

“How often have you killed?” 

 

The man opened his mouth a couple of times to answer, each time closing it as though words have failed to give him a proper response. Barry counted it as a win. The high rise building and flurry of suits faded away into a peaceful serene drive. The man resting a bit easier into his seat, Barry listening to the rest of his music in peace. 

 

He slowed the car to a stop and waited for the man to get out. That was the plan. The other man seemed to take his stopping rather rudely and stared at Barry, once again, like he was a moron. 

 

“The docks?You brought me to the docks?” 

 

Barry nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

“All of you have a hideout down here somewhere okay, all of you,”

 

“Of who?”

 

“Criminals, mobsters, murderers, your kind, you all have a place where you hide low till the heat wears off and then end up right back at square one or in the prescient,”

 

The other man got out of the car, holding the door open.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

Barry laughed.

 

“Barry Allen, professional getaway driver, and you?”

 

The other man stared at Barry.

 

“So I know to never pick you up again,” 

 

“Oliver Queen, professional hitman,” 

 

Oliver closed the door, Barry rolled down the window.

 

“Well, in that case Ollie, it’s been hell, lets never do this again,” 

 

Barry drove off, leaving the other man standing in the middle of the dock looking like a lost idiot. Barry grateful to finally get rid of the man, making note to never ‘help’ him out again, no matter how many guns Oliver points at him.


	3. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets a real Prince, in a way

In normal circumstances, screaming children and thousands of arms battling against Barry’s lean body was not considered a joyful time. There have been far too many times where one elbow landed in his ribs and his head in a toilet for him to love anything like that situation, but here, the smell of joy of Disneyland overwrite any disdain. Iris was leading their crew around each of her favourite stops, heading straight for the one spot where all the Princes and Princesses stood awaiting photos with cheerful crowds. 

 

Iris and Caitlin were the first to line up and chat to with Princesses, Cisco and Barry opting to take their photos and watch Cinderella work serious game on Iris. Given Iris’s reaction and that faint red tint on her cheeks, there will be a number being handed over at some point. Cisco and Barry perched themselves on the sandstone chairs, usually left for bored and sleep deprived parents, this time for two students who are loving their small university break before the shit storm of last semester hits them. 

 

Cisco’s voice floated in one ear and out the other, his latest project being something that either the world will marvel at or Hartley. Barry looked over where the Princes all stood, taking photos with gushing girls and small children. Both Barry could easily understand, the tight pants and charming smiles, Barry felt his cheeks turn a nice crimson colour. Cisco poked his side, giving him the same smirk that Barry was giving Iris. 

 

“Wanna go get your photo taken with your Prince Charming over there?” 

 

Barry stumbled off the sandstone and onto the floor, managing to attract the attention of people, including said Prince Charming. Cisco laughed at him, Barry huffing and kicking his friends ankle. Iris and Caitlin had the decency to pretend they had no idea who Barry was and Prince Charming, he was right in front of Barry offering him a hand up.

 

Barry squinted at the man’s face, taking his hand before being swept off his feet, the man’s face much more handsome up front.

 

“Why thank you,” 

 

Barry tilts his head, the other man smiling, Barry swore that his smile could light up even the darkest of hearts. 

 

“You spoke out loud Barr,” 

 

Barry cursed at Iris and her little input.

 

“That kind of language isn’t really Disney material, but then again, neither are my thoughts when I saw you,”

 

Barry’s eyes widened, his cough, he feels, was warranted, the man helping by packing his back.

 

“You okay?”

 

Barry nodded, praying for the world to swallow him up now.

 

“Why would you want that when we haven’t had our date?” 

 

“Date?”

 

The Prince smiled, slipping a small piece of paper into Barry’s hand.

 

“Just in case you get tired around here and want someone to show you a whole new world,” 

 

Barry stood as the Prince went back to his spot, Iris running over to snatch the paper from this hand. Her squeal pulled him away from any non-Disney like thoughts.

 

“Congrats Barry, you really do have a date with royalty,” 

 

Barry looked down at the note and could feel red seep further onto his cheeks.

 

_meet me at 7pm by the castle ;) Oliver Queen ___


	4. I had just met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry on his way to a mundane crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one that has a major character death

Red and blue lights flashed over the buildings the car passed on to the crime scene. Barry assumed they were red and blue, Iris had told him the first time she saw them after meeting Laurel, her soulmate. Barry had sat and listened and tried his hardest to imagine the colours, wishing he could see them each time he opened his eyes. Each time he opened, just a cold miserable grey everything staring back, taunting him that he would never see true beauty of the world. Just dull everything, dull colours to match his dull life. 

 

Joe pulled over to park, Barry’s mind went autopilot.

 

Car stops, seatbelt off.

 

Door open, gear out, get something caught in car. 

 

Thing out, stumble on the gutter, smile at Joe shaking his head.

 

“Nice to see you still the same Allen,” 

 

Someone shouted at him, Barry ignored them, his focus on the crime scene, an ambulance waiting to the side with paramedics still working on the poor victim. Joe gave Barry little to no information on the ride over to the scene. Just basics. Guy tried to stop a mugging and got stabbed for it, a big deal of appreciation for heroes around these streets. A hand on the shoulder stopped Barry from moving to the actual crime scene, Joe pointing over to one of the paramedics. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“The victim has evidence Barr, took a swing and got some blood, go collect that then hit the scene, the pavement isn’t going anywhere, the victim is,” 

 

Barry nods, moving around the paramedics to swipe any blood from the guys knuckles. Barry looked over the man’s face, his blood soaked light brown hair, green eyes staring back at him with a look that Barry swore would be reflected on his face. 

 

“Umm hi,” 

 

The man coughed out, red blood dripping from his mouth. Barry moved on instinct again, swabbing up the blood to keep it to test later, much, much later, when his soulmate wasn’t in front of him bloodied and beaten. 

 

“Hi, ah hey, hi,”

 

The man laughed, coughing up a little more blood.

 

“No stop that, you need to go to the hospital okay and get stitches and heal and yeah,” 

 

“And yeah?”

 

Barry blushed.

 

“Nice scarlet cheeks there, the colour suits you, especially since I can see it,” 

 

He could feel the heat burning into his cheeks.

 

“So, do I get to know the name of my soulmate now or later?” 

 

“Allen, no, wait, Barry, Barry Allen,”

 

“I like it,” the man nodded to himself, “I’m Oliver, Oliver Queen,” 

 

Barry smiled, both getting lost in the others presences till a cough knocked them back into reality.

 

“Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital now,” 

 

“Yes right of course, please take care of him,” 

 

The paramedic smiled and Oliver was stretchered to the ambulance, Barry stood and caught his hand before he could embarrass himself further by waving. 

 

Once the blue and red flashing lights were in the distance, only noticeable by the reflection off the reddish brown bricks, Barry turned to grab his kit and move to where the stabbing had occurred. Joe watched and laughed as Barry tripped over a couple of stones. Waving off anyone who could have been going towards him to help, he moved to the stains of blood on the yellow wall. 

 

His swabs were in the bottom of his case, Barry knew they were, but they always liked to hide when he needed them. He hated his case at times, maybe he should take Iris up on his offer to buy him a new one. Muttering under his breath, he undid the bluish covering off the swab, turning back to the grey wall where the grey blood stains stared at him, his own blood fading from his cheeks. 

 

Barry fell back onto his case, he could hear the contents bouncing off the sidewalk onto the road. Someone called his name, another took a phone call. Barry could only focus on the grey stains taunting his vision. He closed his eyes, praying to open them to colour.

 

Once. Grey.

 

Twice. Still grey.

 

Thrice. 

 

He hated that damn colour.

 

“Barry, what is it?” 

 

He couldn’t get the words out, each time he tried, they were caught in his throat, not wanting to mention what he knew was a reality. 

 

“He’s, he’s,” 

 

“Sir, that was the ambulance,” 

 

Barry knew what was coming next.

 

“The victim didn’t make it,”


	5. Be my subject?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris agrees for Barry to be her girlfriends friends subject for photography

Barry didn’t hate Iris, he loathed her with ever fibre in his body and was hundred percent ready to take her out as soon as she sat down with him at lunch. She had that look on her face, the look that had Barry in a dress and heels when they were 15, the look that had Barry stealing their dad’s car, the look that cause severe jumps in his heart beat and not the good kind. It was the smile that could launch a thousand ships and the gleam in her eyes that could sink them in the same breath. Barry hated that damn look. 

 

“No,”

 

Iris pouts, Barry ignores the look cause he knows if he looks up, he will agree with whatever she is concocting in her head and he does not need that type of pressure on him at the moment. 

 

“Please?”

 

Barry stares at his food and shakes his head.

 

“Barr, don’t make me get the photos out,” 

 

Barry’s head shot up, Iris using his moment of weakness to pout and give him the best damn puppy eyes he had ever seen.

 

“What is it?”

 

Iris grinned, Barry knew, in that moment, he was doomed. 

 

“So, you know how my girlfriend is doing a photography subject,” Barry hated this already, “and how her friend is doing the same,” 

 

No, Iris, he did not know that nor did he ever have a need to know such information.

 

“Go on,” 

 

“Well, her friend needs a subject to take photos of and I volunteered you,” 

 

Barry felt like all eyes were on him, his cheeks blushing to the point he swore they matched the horrible red couches in the bar. 

 

“You did what?”

 

Okay, now everyones eyes were on them. Iris waved them all off, dragging Barry away from the food he was happily eating towards the quad.

 

“It is just a small couple of photos, okay, nothing major,” 

 

Barry stared at Iris’s head as though she had grown three more and turned into a Hydra. Iris ignored him, still holding his hand as she walked towards a part of the campus that Barry has never been to before, the creative side. Barry was science, okay, he loved science, this part of campus usually looked like someone threw up a rainbow and chucked glitter on it and decided to call it art. It was embarrassing and Barry wasn’t certain if the artwork was more graffiti than intentional, unless is was intentional graffiti which is even more confusing for him.

 

He looked around the dark wooden corridors, the metal lockers standing out against the ancient wood that the campus brags about to any potential student.

 

Ah yes, come here, we are old and pretentious with our fancy wood and old people buried under the floors. The University really needed to work on its sale pitch.

 

Iris took three turns and a flight of stairs until both were in front of a room with black sheets draped over the windows. No way of knowing who was inside or seeing out. Real great for Barry’s nerves, please, step inside this strange room in a strange building with a stranger and hope for the best. If he died, he was going to haunt the hell out of Iris. 

 

“Please do this for me,” 

 

Iris fluttered her eyes and pouted her lips, Barry knew she was going for innocent but given the evil look in her eyes, he knew that it was all an act. He sighed, nodding and wincing at the high pitch squeal coming from her, danger sign number one. Unfortunately, Barry had no chance in hell of back out now as Iris opened the door and pushed him into the dark room. 

 

Yeah, thanks a lot Iris. 

 

Barry tried to let his eyes adjust, the light switching on above his head more hinder then helping. He blinked a couple of times, his vision becoming less and less blurry until the figure in front of him became one he knew well.

 

“Ollie,” 

 

Oliver smiled, leaning into peck Barry’s lips. His arm wrapped around Barry’s waist, pulling him in flush against his chest. In his other hand was a camera.

 

“You’re the friend?”

 

“You’re the subject?”

 

Barry laughed, leaning his forehead against Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver kissed the top of his head.

 

“So wanna take a few photos for my class then maybe some others,” 

 

Oliver winked, Barry could feel that damn blush creeping over his cheeks once more. Oliver taking that as a good sign, leading Barry to the single chair that was set up against the black drop made up of sheets, chairs and one water can balancing the lighting. 

 

Barry sat and followed orders, turning his head to the right, to the left, looking dead straight and down the camera. Oliver checking each shot afterwards, making minor adjustments to both the camera and to Barry, each adjustment ending with a small kiss. 

 

“Alright, we are all done here,” 

 

Barry nodded to himself, grabbing his bag to head to the door, Oliver blocking his exit. 

 

“I meant, we are all done here with the photos, I didn’t mean you could leave,” 

 

Barry felt hot, whether from his blush, the lights or the look Oliver was giving him, he wasn’t sure, all he knew was his bag was dropping to the floor and Oliver was guiding, pushing, him to the back benches. Oliver pushes Barry up to perch on the edge of the back bench, one hand resting on his back underneath his shirt and the other playing with his belt.

 

“So Barry, got anywhere else to be right at the point in time?” 

 

Barry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, pulling him closer with his foot till there was nothing but wisps of air between their faces. No room for Jesus or any other deity between their bodies. 

 

“No, do you?” 

 

Oliver brushed his lips over Barry’s, pulling on his bottom lip.

“Not a chance,” 

Barry nodded, Oliver swallowing any other words that Barry could have thought to say, his mouth needing for much more important things like trying to keep up with Oliver’s hunger. Barry never could understand why a guy like Oliver would want a guy like him, each time Barry dared to mention it, Oliver would make sure Barry understood that Oliver only wanted him, every morning, every night and every position that either of them thought existed. Barry would nod and moan along, Oliver smirking as his words and prayers sunk into Barry’s skin until they were apart of him. 

 

“You’re thinking too much, I must not be doing my job,” 

 

Oliver bucked his hip against Barry’s, the latter letting a small moan slip into Oliver’s mouth. The Oliver doing his best to pull more of them from him, Barry trying to make it difficult but between Oliver’s hips and tongue, Barry was fighting a losing battle. 

 

Both men were caught up with the other that neither registered the door opening and closing till a shout and laugh broke them apart. Oliver straightened his shirt and Barry ran his fingers through his hair. Neither were game to look at the new company. 

 

“Real smooth Ollie, way to make out with your subject,” 

 

Barry looked up at the crossed arms of Laurel and a grinning Iris.

 

“I wasn’t,” 

 

Even Barry turned to give Oliver a strange look at that one.

 

“What do you call that then?”

 

“Making out with my boyfriend,”

 

Oliver linked his fingers with Barry’s giving them a small squeezed. Barry would have been delighted had Iris not been giving him the look he was receiving. 

 

“Boyfriend?” 

 

Barry winced and cowered behind Oliver. 

 

“Yup,” 

 

Oliver pulled Barry off the bench, wrapping his arms around him in a way to protect both of them from the girl’s wrath.

 

“Since when?” 

 

Barry knew what was coming.

 

“3 months,” 

 

Iris and Laurel looked at each other and nodded, Iris dragging Barry out of Oliver’s arms and out of the room to his own death or interrogation, he could only imagine what Laurel was about to put Oliver through. Iris puts him into a chair in a room that looked like the one they were just in, Iris swinging a chair around to sit on, giving Barry that look that haunts him at night.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Since when,” 

 

Barry launches into the story, Iris overtaking his words with plans of double dates and events, Barry nodding and listening, smiling at the thought of being back in Oliver’s arms once their interrogation was finished.


	6. Please don't be him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrators Voice: it was, in fact, him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

The crisp fresh air and cool winter breeze could not falter the smile of Detective Oliver Queen’s mouth. He seemed to walk with a skip to his step that matched the beat in his heart. People who often darted out of his way were shocked by his change in behaviour, one small girl running over to give the detective flowers. The girls mother running after her, trying to apologise before Oliver put her hand up, telling the mother there is not a thing she should apologise for, she has raised a most sweet and loving daughter. The mother, both shocked and grateful, nodded and left the detective to finish his brisk walk to the station. 

 

“Morning Michael, how are you this fair day,” 

 

The man at the counter sat speechless, never once had Detective Queen spoken to the staff, something that Oliver regretted and was determined to rectify. 

 

“You are late Queen, I think that is a first,” 

 

Oliver laughed at Captain Lance’s smile, the Captain raising an eyebrow at Queen’s laugh. Oliver never did realise how caught up in his world of miserable solitude he was until now. He didn’t realise how much it affected those around him that he should be able to call near and dear. 

 

“What has you in a good mood?” 

 

Oliver smiled to himself, memories of the night before playing in repeat in his mind like an old silent movie. Hands in his own, bodies trying their hardest to become one, to occupy the same space at the same time just to be closer, to know that the other was truly there. The taste of Barry Allen still in his mouth, his touch still burning around his wrists and arms. The smell of him consuming his mind until Oliver swore he was drunk. 

 

“Had a good night sleep,” 

 

Captain Lance tilted his head and went to speak, another detective cutting him off.

 

“Sorry fellas, but it looks like our Reverse Ripper has struck once more, another body down on the docks,” 

 

Oliver nodded, the pit of his stomach feeling empty. He shook it off, must be the lack of food he has had in the past 12 hours. Once he is back from the scene, he will grab a coffee and donut, that will fix it, he was certain. 

 

“Carriage or walk?”

 

Oliver was known for always taking the car, he claimed it was to not be distracted by others but he does think the rumours had some truth to them. The Great Detective Oliver Queen did not want to associate with the classes lower than himself. Another thing that he hopes to change over time. 

 

“Walk,”

 

Lance stopped half way to getting someone to request a horse, turning 180 degrees to stare once more at Oliver as though he was the Reverse Ripper. The man said nothing, just stood gaping like a fish for a moment or two before nodding to himself, gathering his coat and hat. 

 

“After your detective,” 

 

Oliver nodded, heading back out of the station.

 

The cool air whipped at his neck, a small shiver shooting down his body. Lance handed him a scarf, noting the small redness on Oliver’s neck but didn’t mention a thing, Oliver seemingly grateful for Lance’s digression at most times. 

 

Oliver smiled and nodded to the men and women of the town, Lance checking with Oliver a couple of times whether he was feeling under the weather considering how nice he was being to others. Oliver laughed wholeheartedly, reassuring his Captain that he was feeling very much himself and that nothing was to ruin his day. 

 

Lance seemed to accept the answer, walking along the detective in silence. Oliver appreciated the company, his mind going in overdrive, Barry had been everything he could remember from their youth, lean, tall, full of energy and life. His kisses were stronger, harder, and almost bitter. Oliver tried to slow him down, the first time both had no chance in lasting a distance. The second time, Oliver took control, pinning Barry to the bed, taking his time remembering all the ways to make Barry’s body bend to his control and thoughts. The minor touches to make him moan, the hard pushes that made Barry bow off the bed begging for heaven and hell to help him. 

 

“Queen, you good?”

 

Oliver nodded, the docks in sight with a small white cloth covering the body that Oliver could barely make out from where he stood. The forensic scientists were moving around the scene, making sure that Oliver and Lance didn’t disturb their process. Oliver nodded to both, the pair sharing a look between each other, Lance shutting down any remarks they were about to make. 

 

“Victim is a 29 year old male, throat slashed, all organs in tack but this one is different, he had a note with him,” 

 

Lance took the note from the scientist between a handkerchief, reading it before turning to Oliver, keeping the note out of reach.

 

“Captain?” 

 

“What’s your relation with Barry Allen?”

 

Oliver swayed on his feet, leaning over to brace himself, resting his arms on his legs. 

 

“Son?”

 

“He, I know him, he is my,” 

 

Oliver couldn’t get the words out, he stood, staring at the white sheet over the body he prayed not to be him, to be anyone but him.

 

“I’m sorry son,” 

 

Oliver grabbed the note from Lance, ignoring the shouts from the forensic scientists, Lance waved them off. The shouts dulled, the sound of people talking and horse hooves clapping along the pavement. The words etching themselves into Oliver’s mind, his personal silent memories being overwritten by the horror in blood on the note.

 

_“He is all yours now, Detective Queen,” ___


	7. Will you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguins give their soulmates a pebble as a token of love

  Oliver wasn’t nervous, why would he be nervous, there was no need for him to be nervous at all cause nervous was a thing that he did not feel. Nope, no nervous, his hands were not shaking and he did not feel like he was about to pass out at any given moment. God, for a speedster, Barry took his time looking at all the marine life in the aquarium. His heart jumped at Barry moving onto the penguins, his hands gaining sweat by the second to match his forehead. Barry gives Oliver a look but says nothing of the surprised look he received in turn, smiling at the penguins.

 

_Okay, show time Queen._

 

  “Hey babe, what does that sign say?”

 

_Yeah, that went smooth._

 

  He hated that his subconscious sounded like a mix of Thea and Tommy with the smirking laugh of Laurel.

 

  “What, your back still sore?”

 

  Barry winked, ignoring the looks from the little old ladies covering their children’s ears. Oliver does his hardest not to check Barry out when he is looking at the sign, he doesn’t need to cause the little old ladies more concern about two men in a relationship in front of their grandchildren’s eyes. He hoped they were their grandchildren, not that he would judge, well, no much judgement.

 

  “The sign which you apparently can’t read says that penguins give their soulmates a pebble as a token of eternal love, there are you…”

 

  Barry turned and stopped mid track. Oliver held a small little grey pebble out in front of him, smiling at the blush on Barry’s cheeks and the small aws from the children of the judgy grandmothers.

 

  “Ollie?”

 

  “Just take the pebble, Barr,”

 

  Barry does as he is told and tilts his head at the pebble, feeling the weight in his hand. Oliver held back his smirk and laugh at the look on Barry’s face.

 

  “It doesn’t feel like a pebble, weight wise, there is something off about it which means you are up to something,” 

 

  Oliver did laugh at that, he knew Barry would put it all together, he always did.

 

  “Open it,”

 

  Barry stares at Oliver with a look in his eyes that Oliver could only have hoped he would have, slowly opening the small pebble. Barry gasped and Oliver dropped to one knee. The children of the mean grandmothers had moved on and were now both their families, Thea nodding and filming the whole event. Barry dropped the pebble, Oliver swooping in to catch it, turning it in one hand to face Barry, with the ring staring up at him.

 

  “Barry Henry Allen, will you,”

 

  “Yes,”

 

  Their family laughed, Barry ignoring them all, his eyes and everything were focused on Oliver and Oliver alone. Oliver shook his head smiling.

 

  “Can I finish?”

 

  Barry nodded.

 

  “Will you mar,”

 

  “Yes,”

 

  Oliver laughed, standing up, the ring shaking in his hand as he slid it onto Barry’s finger, both men coming together to kiss before being attacked by their own sisters. The two parted into their own teams, Oliver being clapped on the shoulder by Tommy pretending to cry and Laurel handing him a map of the aquarium as a handkerchief.

 

  Oliver caught Barry grinning with Iris and Wally hugging him so tight Oliver could only wince at his fiancée. His grin at the name didn’t wipe from his lips until Barry made it, but then, Oliver couldn’t find himself to care.


	8. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry talks to Oliver in the early mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Olivarry Discord Server, just as a thanks and why its been quiet on my end for a couple of days 
> 
> -special shout out to Chris Evans

   Light filtered through the gaps in the curtain where they were not closed the night before, Barry watched at the ray dusted over the bed sheets, dancing along Oliver's scarred back. Barry traced the small wounds with the tip of his fingers, careful not to wake the archer in his sleep. Oliver may have been a light sleeper but when he did rest, all teams agreed he was not to be woken for anything less then a death situation, even then it was up to Laurel or Thea. He laid back into the warmth of the sheets around him, his fingers never leaving Oliver's back as his senses came to life. The smell of sweat still on Oliver's skin from the night, the brightness of the sun waking herself high into the sky. Rough skin and hard scars brushing against his fingertips. His mouth tasted dry and rough, with a hint of Oliver lingering. 

 

  Kinks and stiff limbs stretched themselves out, Barry wincing at what he believed to be a loud cracking noise. Oliver mumbled, turned but kept sleeping. Barry blew out a long sigh of relief. His fingers crept into Oliver's hair, the other man mumbling into his pillow, chasing the hand like he were a cat wanting more.

 

  "i will always love you Oliver Queen, through my bad days and the good, you are keeping me afloat through it all," 

 

  "Good," 

 

  Barry retracted his hand though he were burnt, Oliver pouted and whined at his husband until the hand returned.

 

  "Do you always talk in the mornings to me?"

 

   "ahhh,"

 

  Barry blushed rambling out words even his own mind were not able to decipher this early in the morning.

 

  "I'll take that as a yes," 

 

   Oliver pulled Barry into his arms, kissing along his shoulder to his ear and back down to his starting point.

 

   "Although i am awake, you can still talk,"

 

  "I don't want to burden you with all my crap when you have CEO problems and vigilante ones,"

 

  Oliver laughed, Barry trying to chase the shake in his body from the laughter.

 

   "You do to, we are together meaning you talk, i listen and threaten to shoot, remember?"

 

   Barry could feel his cheeks heat at the thought of those vows Oliver read to Barry, planting each one into his skin on their honeymoon. 

 

  "talk Barr," 

 

  "I'd rather continue from last night," 

 

   Oliver groaned, nipping his neck.

 

  "As tempting as that is, we will not leave this bed and you have a job to do," 

 

  Barry shook his head, turning to hide his face in his husbands chest.

 

  "So its work,"

 

  Barry mumbled something into Oliver's chest.

 

  "Try again baby,"

 

   "They are dicks,"

 

   Oliver nodded, rubbing Barry's back with his thumbs. 

 

   "I just, i am trying really hard to keep everything together but no one is understanding that and i've had two detectives blame their own problems on me in front of others, i have had calls from people complaining about the evidence and i have had another lab tell me my results were wrong to the point that Singh had to come in and hang up the phone for me, i just, i can't take being the punching bag anymore," 

 

  Oliver rubs his back, kissing the top of his forehead, Barry knew his cheeks were still burning hot, he tried to shake the tears away but the more he shook, the more they fell down onto Oliver.

 

   "its okay baby, take a deep breath for me, okay?"

 

   Barry nodded, breathing in and out until the tears stopped and his body went still. 

 

  "Want to call in sick today?"

 

  Barry nodded, curling in further to the warmth radiating from Oliver.

 

  "Let me call Joe and we can sleep for a bit longer," 

 

  Barry just nods, whining at Oliver leaving for a few moments until his husband came back into the room, sliding into the bed. Barry rested his head over Oliver's heart, falling back to sleep with the steady beat of Oliver's heart. 

 

 

  


End file.
